The Gods Family Tree
This an article about the Gods and Goddesses of Reya, for a specific god or goddess, here is where you should be! Origin Long ago, tens of billions of years ago before Reya existed, there was only one. Alumia. (UH-LOO-MY-UH). No one knows where she came from, or how the universe formed, but we know that she was the only thing in the world. No stars, just emptiness. From the emptiness, Alumia formed Zathr (ZA-THREH) and made him the first male being and husband. Together, they bore three children. Umai (YOO-MAY), Noldr (NOLE-DRE), and Craia (CRAY-UH). Umai was very despicable, always playing sweet and innocent, while she was secretly a freak. Freakishly evil. Noldr was very arrogant, caring for barely anything but sex, and his sister. (PERV.) Craia was personality-less, not very caring, but not evil. She did what she was told, and only that. After a long thousand years, they each grew up. Noldr had eyes for both his sisters, but Umai the most. Umai also was seductive, and unruly. Noldr and Umai soon mated, and there on after were forever partners in this delight. Not long after, Noldr got tired of Umai, turning instead to Craia, for he raped, she was unwilling. Together they had a baby girl, named Elluine, and a baby boy, Edoras. When Edoras first shone his power of light in the world, his parents were amazed, and suddenly SagiA appeared, the opposite of Edoras, a twin in a way. Umai became furious, and murdered Noldr and her parents (killed her parents because they would have defended Noldr), and planned to get rid of Craia. But Craia hid, and raised Edoras and Elluine, while SagiA delved in darkness. When Edoras was grown, he was strong and powerful. He defeated Umai, sending her to her doom. He then took the place as King of the Universe, creating the first sun, a bright light source. His sister, Elluine created the moon and stars, and became his wife. Craia one day dissappeared from existance, but no one knows why. Edoras was kind and forgiving, and the same for Elluine, and would never harm their mother. Soon, Edoras and Elluine had a child, Vatn. Vatn was a great dissappointment to Edoras, fore Vatn was the god of water, and did not hold a light source, as Edoras has hoped. To make further dissappointments, Vatn was very sensitive, and not very strong or proud to be alive. Next, Maaia was born, their first daughter. She was a lesser dissappointment to Edoras, being the goddess of the Earth, but did not have Edoras's hopes. Then, Dóiteáin was born. He was a great accomplishment and a joy for Edoras. He was the god of fire, creating light and warmth, and had fulfilled Edoras's hopes. He shunned Vatn the most, taking pride in his second son. Dóiteáin created the second sun, taking pride with Edoras. Finally, the final child was born. Illirina, the goddess of air, was born, cheery happy, exotic and extatic, she was what Edoras wanted, but grew on him, and he loved her too, less than Dóiteáin, but greater than Vatn and Maaia. Maaia, seeing Vatn's sadness, began to comfort him, and vice-versa. One day, Vatn plunged out of the sun, where Edoras lived, into space, and from his bare hands created a giagantic form of water, flowing endlessly. Maaia, also followed him, and built the land, compatibly with the with Vatn called the ocean. Illirina did not run away, but helped them, creating the air and atmospheres and ozones, creating this world, Reya. But Dóiteáin observed their work, and promised them sunlight forever. Vatn refused, but Maaia and Illirina excepted, and there it was. The name was made by Maaia. When asked by Illirina, "What shall we call it?" Maaia answered, "Reya."